A Cup of Tea
by Goddessofgeek
Summary: After discovering a new side to their relationship, the Doctor and River have a bit of fun while making a cup of tea.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Doctor Who and its characters belong to BBC.

The Doctor smiled as he pulled on his trousers and walked out of the room, heading towards the TARDIS console. A few days before, he and River had become lovers, and had been enjoying every minute of their time together before Amy and Rory rejoined the Time Lord on the TARDIS.

Initially, he had been wary of getting involved with River. He did not want to disturb their timeline and ruin what would happen for the both of them. But he had let himself give into temptation, and now he was the happiest he had been in quite a while. He absently fiddled with various knobs and switches on the console, a slight blush tinging his cheeks as he thought of all the unspeakable acts he and River had participated in the past few days.

"Couldn't bother getting dressed either?" River said, as she walked to the stairway that led onto the console platform, her bare feet padding softly against the floor. She had evidently just taken a shower, as she was wearing a patterned red silk robe, and her hair was drying into tight curls. Upon hearing this comment, the Doctor looked down at himself. He was wearing only his trousers, his braces hooked to the waist band, but the straps hanging down by his legs. He had been too lazy to put on a shirt, and he figured that given their newfound relationship, it was not necessary for him to appear decent at all times.

"Well wont we just be getting undressed again at some point anyways? It's so much more convenient this way." the Time Lord replied, giving River a smirk that he knew drove her wild. She chuckled and shook her head.

"I was going to make some tea, if you would like some." she said, and the Doctor nodded. She turned and walked towards the TARDIS kitchen, and the Doctor checked out her backside before following her down the hall.

The alien man watched as she poured the water into the kettle and placed it on the stove to boil. He walked up behind River and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck and covering it in the slightest of kisses. River shuddered in his arms at the feeling, and she turned to face the man. Reaching up to place her hands on his bare shoulders, she pressed her lips gently against his, slowly kissing him. The Doctor kissed back, passionately pulling her tightly against his body. He moaned as River gently sucked on his bottom lip. His hands moved from her waist to wander her body, finding the sash of her robe and untying the knot. River's hands slipped from the Doctor's shoulders just long enough to help him remove the garment and reveal her completely naked form. She pressed herself against the Doctor's body once again and he moaned loudly at the feeling of her bare skin against his bare chest.

The two began kissing once again, hands exploring the other's body frantically. River could feel his bulge straining against the front of the Doctor's trousers and decided to help him out a little bit. She reached down and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down his legs. The Doctor's boxers were tented by the time traveler's hardness, and pre cum was beginning to wet the fabric. River's trailed her hand under the waist band of the underwear, and gently wrapped her hand around the length. The Doctor softly groaned at the feeling, and began to play with the woman's breasts as she gently ran her hand up and down. His hands gently massaged her breasts, making her knees weak.

The Doctor broke off their kiss, and just as River was about to protest, his head ducked down to take an already swollen nipple into his mouth. River went limp in his arms as he gently licked and sucked the bud, his other hand rolling the nipple of his other breast between his fingers. He released her breast and placed his lips on the other one.

Behind River, the kettle began whistling, signaling that the water had reached boiling point. The Doctor swiftly reached behind the woman, switched off the stove, and returned to pleasing River's body.

River gently pushed the Doctor away from her, responding to his quizzical look by lowering herself onto her knees. She pushed his boxers down, releasing his cock. She took it in her hand before wrapping her lips around it, making the Doctor groan at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth on his member. River's tongue teased the man and the Doctor tangled his hands in her messy curls.

"Oh fuck, River." he moaned, and he felt her smirk around his cock. She continued her ministrations on him and he felt himself being brought close to the edge. River could feel the Doctor tensing and she released him from her mouth.

"We can't have you finishing quite so soon, can we Doctor? What happened to all that stamina you were bragging about?" she said teasingly as she stood up off of the ground. The Doctor growled, and picked her up, placing her gently on the kitchen table. His hands roamed over her body before resting between her legs. He began placing kisses all over her body as his fingers nimbly began playing with her clit. River's back arched at the feeling.

"Yes" she moaned. "Doctor, yes! Don't stop!" The Doctor's fingers slid into her wetness and when she groaned again, he began pumping them in and out, slowly gaining momentum. He leaned down and began sucking on her neck as she clenched around her fingers.

"Yes, that's right, River. Come for me. Come for your Doctor, you sexy minx." he encouraged her, and her body shuddered as her orgasm washed over her.

"Doctor!" his name screamed from her lips. As she came down from her orgasm, the Doctor removed his fingers and licked them clean.

"I do believe it is my turn?" he asked, motioning to his large, hardened cock dripping with pre cum.

"Come here sweetie." She said, and the Doctor climbed onto the kitchen table, positioning himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, filling her with his hardness. River's eyes rolled into the back of her head, clearly reveling in the feeling of having him deep inside of her. The Doctor began to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, until she began grinding her hips in a circular motion. He began to thrust faster and faster, and he leaned down to kiss her frantically. Their sweaty bodies glided against each other as they made love. River began to tighten around the Doctor's member, and in a matter of seconds, she was once again convulsing in ecstasy.

The Doctor thrust himself into her harder and faster, and he began feeling a familiar sensation before he came inside of her. He moaned as his orgasm took over his body.

"Oh Rassilon, River. You're fucking amazing." He said as he collapsed against her body, clearly spent for the time being.

"You're not so bad yourself, my love" She wrapped her arms around his frame, holding him against her chest. "I guess we'll just have that cup of tea later."


End file.
